The Courage King
The Courage King is CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360, Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures, Digital Factory, Stretch Films, EuropaCrop's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". It appeared on Youtube in September 12, 2015. Cast: * Baby Simba-Runt (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) * Young Simba-Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Simba-Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Young Nala-Fifi la Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Nala-Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as herself with her wife * Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as himself with his farmer * Timon-Blu (Rio) * Pumbaa-Alex the Lion (Madagascar) * Mufasa-Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Sarabi-Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Scar-Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Shenzi-Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Banzai-Hopper (A Bug's Life) (Do not edit!) * Ed-Nigel (Rio) * Rafiki-Buck (Home on the Range) * Zazu-Fear (Inside Out (edit! No more birds! Fear is playing Zazu in The Courage King) * Sarafina-Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) * The Pridelanders-Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Trixie, Spike, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, Cheerilee, Granny Smith, Snips & Snails, Discord, Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Mouse-Mouse (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * The Groundhog-Beaver (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * The Hyenas-Marmosets (Rio), Foosas (Madagascar), The Broccoloids (The Powerpuff Girls), King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Katz, Le Quack, The Black Puddle Queen, Weremole, The Cajun Fox, and The Big Toe (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * The Chameleon-Aphie (A Bug's Life) * The Wildebeests Stampede-Stampede (Jumanji) * The Vultures/Buzzards-Seagulls (Finding Nemo) * The Beetle-Mouse (Scooby Doo) * The Wild Animals as themselves Scenes: * The Courage King part 1-"The Circle of Life" * The Courage King part 2-Randall Boggs and Chief's Conversation * The Courage King part 3-Patch's First Day * The Courage King part 4-A: Patch's Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report" * The Courage King part 5-Randall Boggs and Patch's Conversation * The Courage King part 6-"I Just Can't Wait to be King" * The Courage King part 7-The Elephant Graveyard * The Courage King part 8-Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" * The Courage King part 9-The Jumanji Stampede/Chief's Death/Patch Runs Away * The Courage King part 10-Randall Boggs Takes Over Priderock * The Courage King part 11-Meet Blu and Alex * The Courage King part 12-Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Courage King part 13-Randall Boggs and Gopher's Conversation * The Courage King part 14-Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? * The Courage King part 15-Twilight Sparkle Chases Alex/The Reunion * The Courage King part 16-"Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Courage King part 17-Courage and Twilight Sparkle's Argument/Buck's Wisdom/Courage's Destiny * The Courage King part 18-'The King Has Returned'/Blu & Alex's Distraction * The Courage King part 19-Courage Confronts Randall Boggs/Courage Finds the Truth/The Big Battle * The Courage King part 20-Courage vs. Randall Boggs/Randall Boggs' Death/A Happy Ending in the Pridelands * The Courage King part 21-End Credits part 1: "Busa Simba" * The Courage King part 22-End Credits part 2: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John Version) Movie Used: * The Lion King (1994) Clips of Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: * Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) * Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) * Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Toothed Cave (2014) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians ll: Patch's London Adventure (2003) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) * Tiny Toons Spring Break (1994) * Tiny Toon Adventure: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Merry Madagascar (2009) * Madly Madagascar (2013) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * The Penguins of Madagascar (2008) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Oliver & Company (1988) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Home on the Range (2004) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) * Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You (1999) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) * Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too! (1996) * House of Mouse (2001) * Dumbo (1941) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Jumanji (1995) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969) Voices: * Jonathan Taylor Thomas * Matthew Broderick * James Earl Jones * Jeremy Irons * Niketa Calame * Moria Kelly * Nathan Lane * Ernie Sabella * Robert Gullaume * Rowan Atkinson * Madge Sinclair * Whoopi Goldberg * Cheech Marin * Jim Cummings * Frank Welker * Zoe Leader * Catherine Cavadini * Judi M. Durand * Daamen J. Krall * David McCharen * Mary Linda Phillips * Phil Proctor * David Randolph * Brian Tochi * Phillip Glasser * Thomas Dekker * Bob Newhart * Susanne Pollatschek * Eva Gabor * Barrie Ingham * Elizabeth Hartman * Paul Shenar * Vincent Price * Chris Seavor * Steve Whimire * Frank Oz * Eric Jacobson * Junius Matthews * Candy Candido * Jon Lovitz * Tom Hanks * Peter Strauss * June Foray * Eartha Kitt * Tristan Rogers * Walter Cronkite * Ikue Otani * Rachel Lillis * Marty Grabstein * Tara Strong * Jesse Eisenberg * Ben Stiller * Michael Gough Special Thanks: * Walt Disney * The Beckster1000 * CoolzDanethe5th * Charlie Quigg * Nixcorr26 * Zachary Baker * Fiver&Heather's Channel * Tomarmstrong14 * MichaelSar12isBack * Brermeerkat * Youknowhatmoviesucks * Princebalto Dedicated To: * Walt Disney * Edward Brophy * Verna Felton * Cliff Edwards * Donovan Oliver * CoolZDane * TheCityMaker * TheFoxPrince11 * MichaelSar12isBack * Strongdrew941 * Tomarmstrong14 * Baddwing * TheTrueDisneyKing * Princess Rapunzel * Ralph E. Coyote * MichaelCarterClassic * MisterCartoonMovie * PierrickCanalFamille * TheBluesRockz * Nikkdisneylover8390 * Youknowhatmoviesucks * Brucesmovies1 * ZacTheBear * Rjvernel * Crushing2230 * Moviemagic8011 * AnimaniacsGleek * Disneystyle172 * SuperJNG18 * CoolZFriend * DisneyTHX * DenisFan1998 * Uranimated18 * CoolZClassic * CoolZCartoon * Bambi Ohanna * Thumper Ohanna * Faline Ohanna * Flower Ohanna * CoolMasterpiece * CoolMasterpiece Pictures * Mrs. Brisby and Fievel * Lord Ralphie * Disney and BBC * VillainsRockz * TailsRockz * ZeldaRockz * AllStarRockz * BattleInfoPeace * Dr. Pablo Motos * AladdinRockz * Alagateryandchesnut3 * Alejandro Diaz Pena * Alerkina4 * Cbismarck * MrWaltdisneyclassic * Belle and Beast's Ohanna * Belle and Jose Carioca * Disney and Capcom * Kronk Pepikrankenitz * TongueSpeakingFool * WanderandFriends * ZackLEGOHarryPotter * Disney and Sega * Jaden Groves * JimmyandFriends * TheBeckster1000 * Zachary Baker * Jacob Samra * Hiatt Grey * Max Jackson * ArthurandFriends * CoreyandPals * TiggerandFriends * ImMaEdEddEddy * 76859Thomas * TheAngryPepe1992 * NickyHelp * Joe the Lion Trivia: * Randall Boggs first appearance in a movie-spoof and the only dog character to appear in a movie-spoof. * Patch first appearance in a movie-spoof and the only Dog character to appear in a movie-spoof. * Cameo in movie-spoof Dog. Pongo shock at Courage vs. Randall Boggs, Eustace, Muriel, Blu, Alex, Gopher, Buck, Discord, and Ponies fighting Cartoon Villains. * Chief is father of Courage. * Movie Spoof's with The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle * The Lion King, The Fox and the Hound, and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh are released on Blu-ray and DVD in 2011: The same year were Winnie the Pooh was released in theaters. Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:The Lion King Movies Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Channels Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs